Synthesizing images using a production renderer in film and game production is a popular technique. A production renderer can deliver photorealistic images by taking into account various physical entities like cameras, lights, and materials on top of a surface of a scene. However, current techniques for using a production renderer are associated with various limitations, namely, depending on the complexity of a model, the time for it to render an image. There is thus a need for addressing this and/or other limitations of the current techniques.